Transcendental
by CarnalCoast
Summary: When Karma and Nagisa's son has his first sleepover, the couple finally has a night all to themselves. (My Better Half AU)


It was crazy, Nagisa thought, how two people who were close to one another could convey such extensive feelings and messages without saying a word—sometimes, without even exchanging a glance. It could be as simple as a hand on the shoulder, or a hand on the knee, or a gentle swipe near the ear. Each motion signified something different, yet somehow so easily recognizable to Nagisa:

" _I'm here if you need me."_

" _I want to be closer to you."_

" _You need to stop thinking about it."_

Currently, a hand was resting on the nape of his neck, which meant _"Control yourself."_ Of course, this one was a little open-ended; those two words could mean many different things based on the context. Nagisa could always figure it out, though. This time, Karma simply didn't want him to overreact or lose composure.

The two had just dropped Naoki off at his friend's house for his first sleepover, so it was understandable that they would be worried, especially with everything that had happened in the past four months. The whole family was still slightly shell-shocked by the harrowing events; Nagisa was surprised that Naoki had wanted to have his first sleepover so soon. He'd talked to Ayako Maeda though, and they agreed she would call them around ten so they could check in and make sure things were running smoothly. The single mother didn't know _everything_ that had occurred in the past few months—definitely not that Nagisa had killed someone—but she at least knew that Naoki had witnessed something horrific and was especially fragile. If Nagisa hadn't grown to become such good friends with the woman, he probably wouldn't have allowed Naoki to stay overnight in the first place.

Sighing deeply but quietly, Nagisa rested his head on the car window and let Karma's hand slip away, though the warmth from their contact remained. The time was 6:49—far from ten—and Nagisa was already becoming on edge. He didn't know how he would make it through another three hours, at this rate...

"Babe."

Karma's voice was partially worried, partially admonishing, and Nagisa glanced over at him in acknowledgement. The man had both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road, but Nagisa still understood what he was trying to convey. Karma only called him those kind of pet names— _babe,_ it almost made Nagisa burst into laughter considering their friendship still ran so deep—when promising intimacy in the future. It was a sort of warning, saying _"think only of me and no one else."_ Normally Karma would never tell Nagisa to stop thinking about their own _son,_ but perhaps this was a special case. After all, Nagisa knew that if he let his thoughts run wild any longer, he might just take the wheel and drive them back to the Maeda's house.

Thus, he took Karma's advice, mentally shoving his current anxieties in a drawer and locking them shut. "...So, where are we going again? I'm not dressed for anything too fancy..."

Nagisa felt slightly remorseful when Karma rolled his eyes; no doubt he'd already told him their destination and Nagisa hadn't been paying attention, too busy with his own thoughts. " _The Spotted Turtle._ Just business-casual, so you'll be fine with that jacket. You can pass it off as a blazer if people aren't looking too close."

This time it was Nagisa's turn to roll his eyes at Karma's laidback tone. He said nothing though, returning his gaze to the window. Hopefully, they wouldn't see anyone they knew at the restaurant. Nagisa didn't know if he felt up to any impromptu social interaction at the moment—at least, not with anyone but his husband.

* * *

The couple ended up staying nearly three hours at _The Spotted Turtle,_ only because Karma felt it necessary to order his lover more than a few alcoholic drinks. Nagisa realized what he was doing around the second tequila, but didn't object. He wasn't _too_ much of a lightweight, anyway, and Karma would make sure not to let him go too far—at least, not before they went home.

They only left at Karma's word; the man needed to be mostly sober in order to drive. He could hold his liquor, but one could never to be too careful. Nagisa got into the car still tipsy and flushed, immediately resting his buzzing head on the cool window.

"Are you gonna be drinking more when we get home?" Karma inquired after a few minutes of comfortable silence, only broken by the hum of the radio on low volume.

Nagisa had almost fallen asleep, and woke himself up still in a daze. "Mm... Um, no. I'd just fall asleep, and if you wanna play when we're home..." He paused to let out a yawn. "—then I'd wanna be awake for that, wouldn't I?"

Karma merely sent him a toothy smirk before looking back to the road.

Nearly ten minutes later—Nagisa was falling asleep again, unfortunately—Karma spoke up again, simultaneously poking his drunken partner in the side. "Oi, it's ten, isn't it? Check your phone for calls."

"Huh..."

As soon as Nagisa blinked his eyes open, his cell began buzzing, and he fetched it from his pocket. Checking the caller and pressing it to his ear, he schooled his mind into a more lucid state; there was no need to let Ayako be aware that he'd been drinking.

"Hello, Ayako-san."

" **Nagisa-san! Just calling to let you guys know that Naoki-chan is doing just fine."**

"Oh, g-good..." Nagisa sighed; the strong relief he felt at hearing the statement was almost shocking. He'd forgotten how worried he was. "...So, everything going okay?"

" **Yep! They had pizza for dinner—hope you don't mind that, but I'm not a very good cook, and I figured Naoki-chan would enjoy pizza more than my poor excuses for meals..."**

"O-Oh, that's alright! Um, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of dinner—could I pay you back some...?" Nagisa floundered, but immediately felt ashamed for the proposition. Ayako was a single mom with two boys—he knew that much—so he'd assumed she would be tighter on cash, but...

" **Oh, you don't need to pay me back at all! It's fine, Nagisa-san."**

"A-Alright... I hope I didn't offend you by saying that—I was just—"

" **No, no, it's fine! You didn't offend me!"**

She seemed quite flustered by the situation too and laughed nervously. Nagisa felt guilty, glad that she quickly changed the subject.

" **They also played some of Tetsuya's video games and are watching a movie right now."**

"Oh, that's good. Um, is he too busy having fun, or does he want to talk to me...?"

" **Oh!"** Her voice became more distant as she spoke louder, **"Naoki-chan! Your papa is here on the phone if you'd like to talk with him!"**

Immediately, Nagisa heard a child's voice in the background on the other line, and smiled to himself at how quickly the exchange was.

" **Here he is."**

There was some rustling, and then a familiar, melodic voice. **"Papa!"**

Nagisa's smile widened. "Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

" **M'okay! I'm having lots of fun..."**

"Are you?" Nagisa's worry lingered. Naoki was shy, and could possibly be lying with Ayako and Tetsuya there to overhear him. "Hey, did we forget anything while we were packing for you? If you can think of anything you want from home, just tell me and we'll quickly get it for you. Or if you want to go home early for any reason at all, just tell me."

There was a pause, but then the voice returned, clearly attempting to sound as fierce as possible. **"N-No! I'm** _ **fine,**_ **Papa! You don't need to worry about me so much!"**

Such stubbornness only made the boy more endearing in Nagisa's eyes; it was amazing what parenting did to a person. "Well, I'm just making sure. And you've been good?"

" **Yep!"**

"Haven't told anyone about my job?"

" **Nope!"**

"Haven't cried or been mean to anyone?"

" **No I haven't! I** _ **said**_ **I've been good!"**

Nagisa chuckled, sinking more relaxed into his seat. "Of course..."

" **...Is Daddy there too?"**

He looked to the side, where he saw Karma smiling to himself, probably able to hear Naoki's high-pitched voice from Nagisa's phone. "Yep. He's driving, though. I can put you on speaker, if you want to talk to him...?"

" **Um, yeah!"**

As Nagisa did, Karma turned his eyes to the phone for a split second. "Hey, bud."

" **H-Hi!"**

"You having a good time? Want us to pick you up early?"

Naoki's voice filled up the space inside the car, sounding indignant. **"No, I'm fine! I already told Papa all this!"**

Karma only laughed, fondly shaking his head. "Alright, alright. I know you can do it, Naoki."

" **I... I know."**

Hearing how his son's voice became slightly quieter, Nagisa spoke up. "...Nobody is going to try and hurt you, Naoki. You're safe there."

The next pause was significantly longer, and Nagisa was almost afraid he'd said the wrong thing. Then, a choked voice— **"...I know. I-I can do it."**

"...Yes you can. Remember you can call us again if you need us."

" **...Uh-huh."**

Silence stretched on much longer, and Karma glanced at the cell, speaking again. "...You ready to give the phone back to Maeda-san, bud?"

" **...Y-Yeah."**

"We love you. Have a good night, with sweet dreams," Nagisa entreated finally, mentally cursing at how his worry had made a reappearance. He tried to suppress it.

" **O-Okay. I love you too. Goodnight..."**

The voice faded out, and soon Ayako was speaking through the phone once again.

" **Everything okay?"**

Nagisa took the phone off of speaker to respond to her, fingers tapping at where they rested on the car door. "Yeah, I think so. He just tries to put up a front, but I could tell that he didn't want to stop talking to us. He's just trying to be brave, so..."

" **...Yeah, I sensed that. He didn't seem scared or distressed before talking to you, though. Hearing his parents again has probably made him miss you more, poor thing..."**

"...Yeah, I guess you're right." Nagisa sighed, attempting to push his anxieties to the backburner again. _Everything is going to be alright._ "Just, call me again if he seems too scared or he throws a fit, has a nightmare or a sudden terror... Anything, and we'll come pick him up stat."

" **Oh, I'm sure it won't come to that—but if it does, I'll call, and do what you told me!"**

In preparation for the sleepover, Nagisa had talked to Ayako about the possibility of a nightmare or terror, and had told her what to do in such a case, since neither of her boys had ever experienced such troubles. Hearing that she'd retained what he'd told her, Nagisa felt much more confident and exhaled in relief.

"Okay. Thanks so much, Ayako-san. Hopefully we can return the favor and have Tetsuya-chan over sometime."

" **No problem at all, and that would be delightful! I'll be seeing you at 10 tomorrow to pick him up, is that right? And toaster strudels are okay for breakfast? "**

"Yes and yes! He'd love that, I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow, if nothing else goes wrong."

" **Alright, see you then!"**

With that, the conversation ended, and Nagisa sighed again as he put his phone away. Immediately, Karma spoke up in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Our little boy is too attached to us, I feel like."

Nagisa deadpanned, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "You _just_ noticed that?" At his answering laughter, Nagisa only jostled him playfully in the shoulder, but then grew serious. "What do you mean, though? About his separation anxiety? I think having a sleepover is a sign that it's getting better, if anything."

"No, no—just that as soon as he hears our voices, his emotions run wild. ...Hope he doesn't cry in front of his friend." Karma's eyes narrowed darkly, while Nagisa's widened slightly.

"Ayako-san would've told me if he was crying, Karma. He was distressed, surely, but..."

"You didn't hear it?" At Nagisa's silence, Karma threw him a glance. "His teary _'I can do it.'_ His eyes were watery as he said that. I bet you a thousand, they were."

"Hm..." Nagisa mused, resting his cheek in his hand and looking out the window. No, he hadn't looked _that_ in depth into it, but he supposed Karma was right. Part of him felt pride that his husband knew their kid so well. Another part of him was guilty that he hadn't caught it, but he still had more alcohol in his system than the driver did—blame it on that, he supposed.

* * *

Ever since that vivacious night under the sheets, when Naoki had walked in on them—Nagisa cringed at the remembrance—their lovemaking had morphed into a delirious and emotive game. Well, not so much the actual sex part; the time leading up to the main event was where more than half of the fun and excitement really lay, Nagisa knew by now. They both knew—Nagisa felt as if _every_ couple all over the _world_ should know, though some of them probably didn't—and it still tickled Nagisa as they sat close, with thighs pressed together and salacious smiles, like children who knew something they shouldn't. Children...

Nagisa sighed lazily as he turned ninety degrees to rest the full weight of his legs in Karma's lap, balancing a near-empty glass of wine in his hand. It was just to get a little bit of his buzz back, he'd said, forgetting how he'd earlier declared that he wouldn't drink once they got home. "...It's amazing how fast kids grow up, huh..."

The television was turned on in front of them, but both knew neither were actually watching, so Karma relaxed to rest his arms on the back of the couch and watch his slightly drunken-sounding husband instead. "Naoki isn't 'grown up' yet, yanno."

"Yeah, I know, but... Remember when he was still like a little baby, not able to say many words, stumbling all around? When we first picked him up from Suzuki-san's... He'd try to run all over the place and fall because he didn't know how to balance right, and then he'd cry and yell until someone picked him up... " He paused to take another drink, feeling a bit emotional. "...Seems just like yesterday, right? He's so much bigger now."

"Well, it's been years, Nagisa," Karma answered bluntly, smirking amusedly at his flushed lover.

Nagisa huffed at the simple answer. "I know you can remember it clearly too. I mean, I... Hm, remember when we were kids too? When we first met, and when we became friends... Then, everything with Koro-sensei... We were _kids_ once... Ugh, I feel like I've been an adult so long that it's hard to believe..." He trailed off, drinking the rest of his wine before setting the glass on the adjacent table with a reminiscent sigh.

"Oh, quit it, will you?" Karma teased, jostling his legs slightly in reprimand. "You're making me feel old, and you know I hate that..."

Nagisa grinned—the redness on his face making his expression especially exquisite, Karma mused. "Well, it's not as if we're very _young_ anymore. Getting closer and closer to thirty with every day, huh?"

"Hey, _I've_ still got practically a year to go, thank you very much," Karma puffed out mockingly. "Besides, thirty isn't even that old."

"You keep telling yourself that..." Nagisa teased, but then grew quiet. It was true that it probably didn't seem so old to Karma, who could continue with his career even once he passed the average retiring age. For himself, however, things weren't so easygoing... Sure, he could continue with assassination until he turned forty at least, but what then? He needed to be in prime physical condition—which was why many in his line of work found themselves retiring earlier than most...

Karma snapped his fingers in front of his face, succeeding in breaking him out of the sudden trance. "Oi, whatever you're thinking about so seriously, quit it. This is supposed to be our easygoing, fun, erotic, whatever-time, right? No midlife crisis allowed, 'old man'."

Nagisa blinked but nodded, grateful for the interruption. Karma was right; this wasn't the time. Although... "Did I hear 'erotic'?"

Smirking, Karma stretched and lifted Nagisa's legs off of him, before leaning closer to his lover who lay against the armrest. "What, you don't think I'm _erotic?_ Ouch."

"I never said that," Nagisa retorted with a forming smile, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck to pull him down. They'd been relaxing for a while, now, and he'd already grown bored of it anyway.

As their lips connected Nagisa swore he felt sparks still, even after so many years together. He opened his mouth instantly, letting their tongues meet and begin their dance, his hand trailing up into that fiery hair and entangling itself in it. Karma groaned when he tugged sharply, and retaliated by biting down on Nagisa's lower lip, only eliciting another groan from the other man.

Quickly their kisses were becoming rough, as Nagisa's hands still tugged and Karma's flew down to scratch lightly against Nagisa's neck and sides. The assassin wiggled, pulling back and diving to Karma's ear, biting down on it and licking underneath. Karma moaned but suppressed it quickly, countering with a bite on Nagisa's neck which immediately forced Nagisa to unclench his teeth and yelp.

This was how it usually proceeded, for them—a struggle for power, a pretend battle for dominance. There weren't really any losers; it wasn't as if they kept a track record. Who was truly the 'domineering' one, neither of them could tell—just because Nagisa liked being the catcher more often than not didn't mean that he wasn't calling the shots during those moments. Being playfully aggressive just felt like the natural thing to do, perhaps because of their history together. Both enjoyed mixing sex with violence—not all the time, but half of the time. Never punches, as Nagisa didn't enjoy punches, but biting, clawing, using a knife, being pinned down—it was the struggle that Nagisa liked. It seemed that Karma liked it too, in any case.

Though they made sure that every movement was methodical and controlled.

Thinking of this, Karma pulled away slightly from where he was making marks on Nagisa's stomach. Both of their shirts were now off, being discarded somehow in the fray, and Nagisa looked down at him, panting and red-faced still. Karma wet his lips again before he spoke. "Safe words?"

Nagisa groaned—not at the prospect, but rather at the sudden need for him to think. "Um. The usual."

"Nagisa..." Karma warned; Nagisa knew he had to actually say them first rather than going the easy, incognizant way out. Though as Karma warned, he returned to nipping and sucking at Nagisa's lower abdomen; he just couldn't help himself. Nagisa was perfect, he thought, lean with hints of muscle, and a bit of pudge underneath his bellybutton. The countless scars—results of his jobs—couldn't disguise his beauty, Karma believed, and he caressed the planes of his lover's skin.

"Ah..." Nagisa breathed out slowly, but understood. "Apple is stop. Peach is wait."

Karma glanced up at him in affirmation before continuing, brushing his hand against the visible bulge in Nagisa's pants. Moaning shortly at the contact, Nagisa added breathlessly, "S-So we're going to be... going that hard tonight?"

Pausing slightly, Karma lifted his head, cursing his accidental lack of communication. "If you'd like to, yeah, I was thinking. I feel like you need something more to let go of all this stress."

Nagisa nodded, reaching down to run his hand clumsily through Karma's messy hair. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay..." Suddenly feeling a spur of energy, he pushed his partner's shoulders and crawled on top of him once he landed on his back. "I wanna..."

He didn't finish, too eager to kiss his lover again. Karma graciously accepted, wrapping one hand around the smaller man's waist and using the other to grope and feel at the ass hovering over his own groin. Nagisa hummed into his mouth at the prodding, moving down to leave a few bites and marks on Karma's neck—an eye for an eye, he supposed.

Meanwhile, Karma began urging Nagisa's pants off, a grumbling—purring, Nagisa likened it to—caught in his chest when Nagisa nipped playfully near his collarbone. Opting to help him out, Nagisa lifted his hips up, then his legs, letting his pants and boxer-briefs be removed in one fell swoop.

"Mm..." Karma breathed hot against his ear, sending shivers up his spine as his bare ass and thighs were fondled. The contact felt like a lovely fire catching against his skin, and Nagisa grabbed at Karma's tented boxers in turn. Another heated puff of air brushed his ear.

"A-Ah... Wanna take it to the bedroom t-then?" Nagisa managed to get out before he hummed softly at Karma's fingers brushing over his perineum from behind. The other man paused there, as if thinking over the question, before clenching the soft thighs tightly and twisting Nagisa over.

The assassin gasped in surprise as he was turned 180 degrees, his face suddenly pressing against Karma's cloth-covered erection. Before he could protest, he felt a familiar wet cavern engulfing his length and gasped again, dropping his head to rest on Karma's hip.

"O-Oh, shit..." He whined, wiggling his hips and encouraging Karma to take him in deeper, feeling sparks of pleasure in his lower belly. "K-Karma..."

Karma merely hummed, an unspoken request, and Nagisa moaned louder at the vibrations tickling his cock. Gulping and steadying himself, he leaned his head back up and dug his hands under Karma's boxers, shoving them down to uncover the significantly hard member. Without giving him any more time to be swept further away, he took hold of the base and licked around the tip hastily before taking it halfway in. He smirked—as well as he could with his mouth occupied—at Karma's resounding groan. It was something he'd never say out loud, but Nagisa quite prided himself in his ability to give an excellent blow job.

His head bobbed smoothly, his hand stimulating the area he couldn't reach, and he hummed as Karma gave another low moan. A distinct salty bitterness entered his mouth as he felt the length grow even bigger, and he fought off another smirk. He didn't need to try too hard, either; he tore his mouth off of the cock momentarily to let out a longer, surprised moan when Karma suddenly took him in fully and swallowed around him.

"K-Karma..." Nagisa stuttered, still moving his hand to try and sate Karma's hardness but also busy attempting to catch his breath. Before he could resume his own sucking, though—they were both at the plateau now and getting closer to their completion, Nagisa could feel it—Karma let his cock fall out of his mouth with a rather embarrassing and wet sound before jolting up from the couch, keeping a tight hold on Nagisa's shapely thighs as he did. As a result, Nagisa was upside down and in the air before he knew it. As soon as he registered his position, he clenched his arms desperately around Karma's hips.

"K-Karma!" This time he shouted out in a mixture of both fear and arousal, already beginning to feel dizzy. His face rubbed close to Karma's erection, wet from saliva and precum, and the smell intoxicated him.

"You wanted to go to the bedroom, didn't you?" Karma teased from above him, stepping backwards towards the hallway—Nagisa gulped in anxiousness—while simultaneously giving Nagisa's cock another lick. He was in the perfect position to, after all. Nagisa gasped, holding on tighter. "Okay?"

Nagisa faintly understood that Karma was making sure he had permission—it would be nice if he could do that _before_ actually carrying out the act—and steadied his breathing. They'd been in this position before, sure, but only once. Something was exhilarating about being suspended upside down with their bodies pressed so closely together; Nagisa could feel every hum and throb coming from the rub of his and Karma's skin. He noticed his length pulse with a shot of pleasure and tensed his thighs instinctively.

"I-If you drop me, Karma, I swear to fucking _God...!"_ He groaned out, though said nothing else to object, so Karma grinned.

"Oh, I know you like it. You're practically dripping all over— _Fuck!"_ Karma suddenly exclaimed, momentarily letting go of Nagisa's thighs but gripping his waist instead, making sure his partner didn't fall even as he flinched.

Having just dragged his nails up Karma's exposed thighs, Nagisa smirked, wishing he could see the look on his lover's face. "Don't say things like that when you know what I could do from down here."

Karma only let out a low sigh, biting at Nagisa's inner thigh in retaliation—he smiled at the small yelp he got—before turning them around and walking them to the bedroom. Nagisa held on tighter in fear, but groaned under his breath as he felt another pulse of pleasure. Why things like _this_ could get him so riled up, he had no clue.

They made it into the bedroom without any accidents, and Nagisa grunted as he was clumsily deposited onto the bed. Relieved at the feeling of blood rushing back from where it'd collected in his head, he moved to sit up, only to be pushed back down again by insistent hands—and insistent lips.

"Mm..." He moaned into the mouth, tasting himself on Karma's tongue, and reached up to pull him closer. Falling back onto the cool and inviting sheets, he breathed out heavily as they parted. Karma was watching him with so much love and lust, desire, that Nagisa couldn't help but blush harder. Though he didn't glance away as he once would've—as he did during their first time, he could remember—and maintained eye contact. Karma blinked once before leaning in for another wet kiss.

His hands brushed over Nagisa's chest, fingers no longer so calloused as they once were during their school years, and lingered at his nipples for a moment before traveling lower. When the gentle touch reached his needy erection, Nagisa moaned out lowly, but Karma moved further away instead, letting his hands trail over those attractive legs before the touch disappeared. As Karma moved to rifle through their bottommost bedside drawer, Nagisa said nothing and rested his head against the pillow languidly, letting himself breathe. Whatever Karma brought out of there, he hoped it would prove interesting.

Feeling the burn of Nagisa's stare, Karma searched faster, letting out a sigh of relief when he found the object. He turned back and moved closer to his prone lover, immediately allowing the silky, black strip of cloth to trail along Nagisa's shoulder, letting him see and feel it.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Nagisa answered quietly, admiring the blindfold with some parts trepidation and some parts excitement. Karma smiled, moving so his knees were on either side of Nagisa's waist and leaning down for a soft kiss as he laid the cloth over his partner's eyes. Nagisa closed them even though it didn't matter and shivered as he felt the motion of Karma's hands behind his head, the tightening of the cloth.

"There."

The kisses continued leisurely, and Nagisa let himself go to the place where he didn't need to rely on anything but Karma and trust was the only thing he could taste on the hot air surrounding them. He breathed out slowly as Karma finally moved his head back, and he tilted his face into his pillow, the coolness feeling ten times more relaxing than it had before. Karma's hands and fingers trailing along his skin also felt ten times more enticing, and the sensation raised gooseflesh along his sides. When he felt tentative nips and kisses touching his chest, he gasped.

"Hm... Good?"

"Hn," Nagisa gasped, their voices _so_ quiet but still too loud in the room. Karma sunk lower, simultaneously grasping Nagisa's thighs and raising his legs up to rest on his shoulders. The temporarily blinded man sunk lax against the mattress when the hands caressed over the back of his thighs, but he flinched and yelped in shock when a loud _smack_ came in contact with one plump cheek. His skin buzzed and flushed red.

"Good?"

"Ah... –hn...!" Nagisa mouth trembled and gaped a bit wider with another smack, his hands clenching slightly at the bedsheets. Karma moved himself down to kiss and lick at the beautifully red skin in apology, before giving another two hard slaps in that same spot. Already having quit his exclamations, Nagisa's lips simply stayed open as he shuddered in pleasure and relaxation, tilting his head more to the other sides. Sometimes he wondered why this sort of activity would make him feel this way, but now he couldn't very well think any coherent thoughts.

"You're so cute, Nagisa..." Karma murmured against the skin, eyeing how Nagisa's length leaked and twitched with every strike. Nagisa didn't hear him, his brain buzzing.

After a few more harsh smacks, Karma smiled pleasingly; Nagisa's skin was angrily red, so much that it almost hurt to look at. He rubbed it soothingly, and for good measure, swept his tongue up the length of Nagisa's straining cock while he'd least expect it.

"Ah...!" Nagisa squeaked, jerking and breathing heavy. He whined unhappily once he realized how he'd been caught unaware, and Karma chuckled against his hip.

"You good?" He whispered mischievously as he pulled up and away, leaving his lover's skin to cool and turning back to the drawer again. Nagisa couldn't see him of course, and simply hummed, willing himself to relax even though he'd become nervous once Karma's presence disappeared.

"Hm... Here it is." Karma's voice, steady and calculating as it always was, grounded Nagisa, and he silently thanked his partner for continuing to talk lowly. He felt the bed dip nearby and took a breath as Karma situated himself on top again.

"Good?" Karma questioned as soon as he pressed the cool blade to Nagisa's sternum; the assassin instantly stilled at the sensation, completely unmoving. A million thoughts ran through his mind. They had multiple blades hidden in their room in case of a possible emergency, but this one was only used for one, nothing-to-do-with-killing purpose. Now, it was almost overwhelmingly cold against his heated skin, and he hissed a breath out as Karma's warm hand rested near it, a contrasting touch.

"...U-Uh..." Nagisa moaned out, still pulsing, enough for Karma to take as affirmation. Humming to match Nagisa's moan, he dragged the cool, flat surface of the blade down to Nagisa's belly, watching entrancedly as goosebumps followed it. Taking care to not break any skin, he lifted it and set it lower, nearer to Nagisa's groin, where the skin was even hotter. Nagisa whimpered louder, but kept still, knowing that it could be dangerous for him to move.

Betraying him, Nagisa's cock twitched at the pressing of the knife's smoothness; uneasiness mixed with arousal, and he found himself having trouble keeping his breathing steady. Something was different this time. He didn't know why, but it was, and his thoughts floundered along with his gasping.

Karma hummed thoughtfully again, grounding Nagisa momentarily, as he lifted the blade to press against a different place—near a nipple, which pebbled and raised at the sharp coldness. Breath hitching again, Nagisa's lips quivered.

 _Wait... I'm..._

As the blade's surface moved, almost stroking the skin, it tilted slightly—Nagisa felt the biting edge, though it didn't tear through him—and Karma whispered. "Do you want some slices?"

It was what they did, sometimes, and usually Nagisa liked it. Blood was exhilarating, and Karma's especially was _intoxicating._ Karma drawing _his_ blood was a whole different kind of _intoxicating_ —more like a sweet liberation. His cock twitched again at the remembrance of some past escapades, but that didn't stop him from clearly noticing his shudder of repulsion at Karma's earlier question.

 _I'm... not feeling good about this._

"P-Peach, peach..."

The words stuttered out of Nagisa's shaking lips, extremely quiet and shaky, yet Karma heard them unmistakably and obeyed. Immediately the blade was lifted away from his skin and quickly set on the bedside table. Karma then placed his hands on Nagisa's shoulders—simply holding him—and the assassin's breath eventually levelled out to a steady flow.

"...Babe, you want me to take the blindfold off?" It was asked carefully, methodically, and Nagisa gulped, his dry throat crying out as he answered.

"...N-No. Please just come closer."

Karma did, and Nagisa's muscles relaxed automatically when he felt arms envelop him, Karma's head tilting against his own and their legs entangling. Their erections pressed closely together, and Nagisa sighed close-lipped, forcing his pleasure to wait for a few more seconds.

Soon, Nagisa whispered, "...I'm okay." Karma opened his eyes from where they were closed, though he continued only listening. "...After what Naoki went through—I-I don't know why but... Just no knives while we're like this, for now, please..." Both of them felt anger boil up inside them when they remembered the face of their son's potential murderer, but they let it simmer down.

"Of course, Nagisa, it's alright. No knives," Karma assured, stroking his lover's partly concealed face. He knew that if he said _'I'm sorry,'_ Nagisa would only go into a tirade about why he wasn't at fault, so he settled for kissing tenderly all over the visage before him. He peppered three on the lips for good measure, and Nagisa smiled, wrapping his arms back around his neck happily.

His uneasiness drifted away with a sigh, and he felt himself opening up again. Karma witnessed the change and leaned down for another, more passionate kiss.

"Alright, now just..." Nagisa breathed out once they'd parted, lifting his weary legs to wrap them around his husband's waist. "Just get inside me, while I'm like this..."

Karma chuckled. "As you wish, Nagisa." He leaned over without detaching from his lover—it strained his muscles, he had to admit, though he didn't voice it—and swiftly grabbed a small container from the open drawer.

"Can you guess what this is?" He teased, dipping the tip of his fingers in and dabbing one lightly on Nagisa's slightly parted mouth.

Nagisa gasped, not expecting it, but giggled and licked his lips slyly. "...Hm, strawberry? Wow, isn't this the same kind we've used the past thousand times?"

"Oh, shut up," Karma playfully retorted, already having slicked his fingers up more thoroughly, and teasingly brushed them along Nagisa's entrance. The blinded man gasped, and Karma smirked but continued effortlessly, "If you want a different flavor then you'll go out and buy it yourself."

"Mm, maybe I will. Ah—!" Nagisa squeaked as a single digit entered him, but forced himself to relax around the intrusion. Karma hummed as if in reply, flexing his finger slightly and swallowing at the heat he felt ensconce it.

Leaning closer, he whispered, "Just say the word if you want to go slower," before beginning to gradually move it in and out. Nagisa nodded slightly—though his head felt too heavy to move much—and raised his arms to wrap around Karma's neck, bringing him closer.

Though there was still a faint burn, as there always was, pure happiness blossomed in Nagisa's chest at the feeling of being connected, even if only by a finger. After he assessed himself to be relaxed enough, he moaned softly in encouragement, and was delighted when he felt another finger push in. The burn returned, but faded when Karma prodded the digits upwards, and a warm wave of pleasure took its place. Blood rushed to his groin and face, and Nagisa shuddered, tilting his head up in hopes of a kiss. He wasn't disappointed.

Nagisa moaned again into his husband's mouth as the fingers plunged deeper, a third joining them, and Karma moaned back in response. Both of them were yearning for release already—foreplay had lasted longer than Nagisa had expected—so Karma only jabbed his fingers forwards for a few more paces before breaking their kiss with a hushed question.

"You think you're ready for me?"

When his blindfolded lover nodded eagerly, Karma stretched his fingers one last time before carefully removing them, marveling at how Nagisa's walls seemed to cling onto him. Licking his lips in hazy desire, he snatched the nearby container of lube and slicked himself up, stroking his shaft only a few times before taking a hold of Nagisa's thighs and positioning himself. Nagisa let out a gentle whine at the pressing against his entrance—he felt more than ready.

"Yeah?" Karma breathed heavy, already pushing in.

"Mm, ye-ah...!"

Quickly, Karma gravitated towards his lover as his member became enveloped in the pulsing heat, and he connected their lips to muffle their groaning. His tongue reached out, catching and rubbing against Nagisa's own, and Nagisa hummed, the pleasure of the ministrations taking away from the sting between his hips. When Karma bottomed out, he sighed in relief and slowly tore his mouth away, only to begin pressing it against Nagisa's jaw, then neck. Nagisa tilted his head up to allow him access; his breathing sounded labored and booming to his own ears.

It was all he could hear, deafening, and mixed with the blindness, all he could feel was Karma. He reveled in every touch and every press of the man's lips, tightening his legs around his waist to join them even closer. Karma groaned near his ear—he could finally hear it, and he gasped back excitedly like a lost lamb hearing its mother. At once, Karma began moving his hips, though making sure to be gentle, and Nagisa whimpered.

Everything he had urged him to speak out, as Karma started to thrust more steadily, so he panted, "I... I love you."

"Hn..." Karma grunted in acknowledgement, dipping his head into the crook of Nagisa's neck and kissing there in attempt to comfort his partner somehow. Nagisa felt elated at the touch and groaned louder.

"Harder, Karma... Harder!"

"M-Mn," Karma sighed out in response, pausing for a second to lift Nagisa's legs and hips higher, before continuing to rock his hips at a faster pace. Gasping in euphoria, Nagisa dropped his arms to clench at the sheets, his own hips bucking involuntarily.

"M-More than that, Karma... Harder!"

"N-Nagisa..." Karma answered, grunting and slamming his hips against Nagisa's ass. This time the unseeing man moaned out in ecstasy and clenched around Karma's cock tightly, delighting in the pulse. He felt extremely out of breath, but couldn't stop his panting.

"F-Fuck, Nagisa...!" Karma moaned at the gratifying sensation, stuttering his hips but forcing himself to continue. "You're close..." He felt himself reaching his peak as well and clenched his teeth.

"A-Ah..." It hadn't been a question, but Nagisa moaned out in affirmation, meeting Karma's hips on every beat even though he felt numb with pleasure. Within a few seconds he found himself suddenly tipping over the edge, and whined high-pitched in a terrifying relief, clenching his entire body around Karma's—any part he could reach, he grasped onto.

Karma kissed the side of Nagisa's face, smiling as he felt his partner's cum shoot up onto his skin, and let himself go. He let out an uncontrollable moan and dropped Nagisa's legs, void of energy. Nagisa, still dazed, took in a breath at the warmth shooting deep inside of him, only wrapping his legs tighter around the form on top of him. When they were caught in the moment, he always treasured any part of Karma that brought them closer together.

From behind the blindfold, he closed his eyes.

Minutes passed as they laid there, breathing slowing and nerves humming. Karma was the first to rise, carefully grasping Nagisa's legs again to lower them—no doubt they were aching—and gently pulling his flaccid length out of his lover. He grimaced momentarily at the gross sensation, but hurried to stand from the bed and clean himself up. Glancing at his still prone partner, blinded and limp in a half-sleep, he figured that Nagisa needed some more time to come down.

Nagisa faintly heard the sound of running water, but registered nothing until he felt the dip of the bed again and familiar fingers removing the cloth from his eyes. Thankfully the room was already dark—it might've been midnight by now—so his sensitive eyes didn't need to adjust too much. Finally able to see his husband's face, sharp as always but so worried and loving, Nagisa smiled.

"Okay?" Karma asked, even though he knew from the other man's smile that Nagisa would be fine.

"Yeah," Nagisa answered, wetting his lips after he found his voice to be slightly cracked and hoarse.

Nodding, Karma held up the wet hand towel he'd brought out with him and lowered it to Nagisa's skin—first, the area between his ribs, where some of Nagisa's semen had hit. "I'll clean you up, alright?"

In the back of his mind Nagisa registered this as a gesture of apology for possibly overstepping some boundaries tonight, even if neither of them expected what happened with the knife. Nagisa usually preferred cleaning himself up, but this time he simply nodded, hoping it would come across as accepting the apology. He didn't truly feel that Karma should apologize, but if this is what it took to have the matter left alone then he would concede.

Not to mention the warm, moist cloth felt soothing on his skin, and he closed his eyes in bliss as he was cleaned. When Karma parted his legs again to clean his entrance, Nagisa blushed but adamantly kept his eyes closed.

When he deemed himself finished with the task, Karma left momentarily and returned stretching his arms over his head, yawning tiredly. Saying nothing, Nagisa opened his arms up and Karma smiled at the gesture, climbing in the bed and pulling the covers over the both of them before embracing his lover. Wiggling a little at the comforting sensation of bare skin pressing together, Nagisa snuggled closer and shut his eyes.

"Hope that was good for you..." Karma mumbled when they were settled, and Nagisa tilted up his head from where it lay on his shoulder. He heard the remorse still in his voice, and fought back an eye-roll—it wasn't such a big deal, he thought.

"Yes, it was," Nagisa softly answered, grabbing Karma's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, forcing Karma to see his honesty. "It was beautiful and outstanding and like a dream, like it always has been every time. You didn't do anything wrong, Karma. Thank you for helping me relax. I _love you_."

He ended his short speech with a soft kiss against his lover's lips, and Karma blinked as they parted. Nagisa almost smirked at the blush he could see brushing his partner's cheeks, even through the darkness of the room.

Though he was surprised, Karma seemed to take his word for it and smiled. "...I love you too."

Nagisa hummed happily, and they both gravitated towards each other for a final, languid kiss before Nagisa returned to his relaxed position, shifting closer into Karma's embrace. "Alright, can we sleep now...?" It was a barely audible mutter, his eyes already closed.

"Yeah, that sounds great..." Karma whispered.

Though he'd spoken his honest opinion—he felt just as tired as his exhausted assassin—Karma didn't fall asleep until Nagisa had been sleeping for an hour or two. Because if he was sleeping, he couldn't revel in the feeling of Nagisa's body so close to his own—he wouldn't be able to hear the calming lull of his husband's breathing, feel the warm puffs on his skin, proof of Nagisa's life and Karma's happiness.


End file.
